


I Still Love Him.

by UmbreonWolfLover



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, One Shot, POV First Person, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbreonWolfLover/pseuds/UmbreonWolfLover
Summary: I loved him, I loved him, I loved him.And I still love him.I love him.





	I Still Love Him.

**_And I remember when I met him,_ **  
**_it was so clear that_**  
**_He was the only one for me._**  
**_We both knew it, right away._**

_We were polar opposites, yet we grew so close._

**_And as the years went on, things got more difficult_ **  
**_We were faced with more challenges_ **

_I was terminally ill, but I stayed strong for him._

**_I_ _begged him to stay._ **

**_Tried to remember what we had at the beginning._ **  
**_He was charismatic, magnetic, electric, and everybody knew it._ **  
**_When he walked in every woman's head turned, everyone stood up t_ _o talk to him_ **

**_He was like this hybrid, this mix of a man who couldn't contain himself._  **

_He was always so.. so.. distant when we were on the battlefield.._

 

**_I always got the sense that he became torn  
_ ** **_between being a good person and  
_ ** **_missing out on all of the opportunities  
_ ** **_That life could offer a man as magnificent as him._ **

_Atleast I know he'll be able to manage without me.._

 

**_And in that way I understood him_ **  
**_and I loved him._ **  
**_I loved him, I loved him, I loved him._ **

_Darkness took over as my vision faded.._

 

 

**_And I still love him._ **  
**_I love him._ **


End file.
